


〔源聲+珉雲〕我和我的麻吉一起吃紅豆冰，之後的故事

by linbeysongla



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbeysongla/pseuds/linbeysongla
Summary: 馬雲交往中 但是有怪癖昌珉知道馬雲交往中 但是不知道他們有怪癖算是昌珉視角





	〔源聲+珉雲〕我和我的麻吉一起吃紅豆冰，之後的故事

「始源哥，你到底要帶我去哪裡啊？」沈昌珉坐在崔始源的高級轎車副駕駛座，車窗外大樓林立的風景呼嘯而過，拐個彎後窗外景色變成了陌生的市容，這讓沈昌珉有點慌張。

「別緊張，到時候你就知道了」崔始源露出了招牌笑容，趁著停等紅燈的時間輕拍了好朋友的肩膀。

又拐過了幾個路口，高級轎車最終停在一棟旅館前，崔始源向櫃檯拿了鑰匙後便帶著沈昌珉上樓，一扭開房間門把就有一個粉紅色的身影快速衝進崔始源的懷裡。

金鐘雲穿著旅館附贈的浴袍，看起來是剛洗完澡，還沒全乾的粉色短髮乖巧的貼在額頭上。

「呀崔始源你終於來了，等你很久了欸」金鐘雲見到崔始源就嘟起嘴，舉起拳頭搥了槌男友的胸，對方沒有說話，只是笑著把戀人摟進懷裡順了順他的頭髮「啊昌珉，好久不見啊、紅豆冰好吃嗎？」

「好吃啊，鐘雲哥下次和始源哥一起去吧」沈昌珉被金鐘雲從浴袍間若隱若現露出的鎖骨弄得心神不寧，敷衍的答道。

「先不說這個了，哥你洗好澡了喔？」崔始源彎下腰在愛人的肩窩處蹭了蹭，到了晚上已經微微冒出來的鬍渣扎的對方咯咯笑。

「當然啊，你們那麼慢」金鐘雲伸出小手戳了戳崔始源的酒窩「我想說，你們再不來我就要自己玩了」他在男友耳邊用沈昌珉剛好可以清楚聽到的音量悄聲說。

沈昌珉故意咳了一聲，提醒他們放閃之餘請多多關心旁邊還有一個孤單的孩子。

金鐘雲帶著貓咪笑湊近他，不難察覺，看似老神在在的漂亮哥哥，對於即將要做的動作感到害羞又緊張，小小的雙手輕輕抓著他腰附近的T恤布料。對方越靠越近，沈昌珉可以聞得到他身上沐浴乳的香味，甚至近得能清楚數出他有幾根眼睫毛。然後，漂亮的哥哥吻上了沈昌珉，他微微顫抖的粉嫩舌頭輕輕的撬開了對方的齒關，在他濕潤的口腔內探索，發出了嘖嘖的水聲。

沈昌珉有些鬼迷心竅的環住哥哥纖細的腰肢，大手隔著浴袍摩挲著他背部的肌膚。他想得寸進尺的把手伸往更下面摸，卻意外的摸到另外一隻手，是崔始源已經捷足先登的伸進了金鐘雲的浴袍下。

沈昌珉離開哥哥的唇，唾液牽成細長的銀絲。從他的角度其實看不到崔始源的手在金鐘雲下面變什麼把戲，但他可以很清楚的觀察到眼前的哥哥所有微乎其微的反應，包括慢慢變紅的臉頰和耳根、逐漸變得迷離的眼神、隨著崔始源的動作輕微晃動的身體，還有貼著他的大腿根，對方漸漸變硬的性器。

他情不自禁的開始猜想浴袍底下會是什麼樣的光景——漂亮的哥哥的蜜穴大概是緊緊的含著男朋友的手指吧？他會飢渴的收縮著那個吐著潤滑液的小洞，想要手指進得更深一些，因為他的男友壞心眼的避開了那個讓他舒服的點，摳挖著濕潤的內壁，把漂亮哥哥玩的一顫一顫的。

沈昌珉在這麼想的同時也感受到了自己的下身慢慢變硬了。他對上崔始源的眼神，對方向他抬了抬下巴，根據多年的好友默契沈昌珉馬上讀懂了崔始源眼神的暗示。他的雙唇覆上了金鐘雲紅得滴血的耳垂，在他的脖頸間輕輕的落下好幾個吻，然後繼續往下，撥開浴袍，含住了胸前的蓓蕾，舌尖繞著淺咖啡色的乳暈畫圈，吸吮著小巧的乳尖。另外一邊也沒有冷落，修長好看的手指輕輕撥弄著蓓蕾，沒過多久兩邊的乳頭便在空氣中挺立，其中一邊還泛著曖昧的水光。

緊接著他掀開了蓋在性器上的浴袍，那裡就如同沈昌珉幻想的樣子，精緻又粉嫩。他沒有一絲猶豫，就將眼前吐著水的肉莖含進嘴裡。他第一次幫男人舔，只能回想著以前看過的色情片，盡量的模仿著片中女主角的動作。舌頭細細的舔過龜頭，接著在馬眼打轉，雙手時不時揉捏下面的囊袋。

沈昌珉聽到金鐘雲發出了細軟的呻吟和嘴唇親吻肌膚的嘖嘖聲，或許崔始源正在色情的吻著愛人後頸的嫩肉吧。他在腦海裡想像著金鐘雲仰著頭靠在崔始源身上、水光粼粼的小穴含著骨感的手指、微微張著櫻桃小嘴喘氣......嘴裡舔舐的更加賣力了，他想要用盡最大的努力去取悅他的漂亮哥哥。

「嗯嗯哈啊...！昌珉你...你先走開......我要...嗯啊..！」金鐘雲的音調忽然拔高，他慌張的推開了沈昌珉的頭，但高潮來的又急又快，幾滴乳白色的精液不可避免的噴濺到他的臉頰和衣領。崔始源伸出手指勾走了沈昌珉臉上的液體，把沾著精液的指頭送進了喘著氣的愛人口中。

沈昌珉有些惱怒，他怒他來不及看到金鐘雲高潮的表情。

「好了，換我來幫你們吧，站好」金鐘雲指揮著兩個弟弟分別站在左右兩側，小手撫上了兩人的褲襠。他先是湊近了崔始源的胯下，用鼻子和臉蹭著，然後對沈昌珉也如法炮製。接著非常有誠意的用嘴幫倆人拉下褲鏈，叼著胯間的鬆緊帶把內褲褪下。

兩隻粗長的肉棒直接彈出來打在金鐘雲的臉上，漂亮哥哥露出彷彿孩子一搬的笑容，雙手分別圈住兩隻硬得滴水的肉莖，然後湊近其中一根，在上面落下細碎的吻，接著張嘴含住圓潤的頭部，手也不忘套弄莖身。然後又換另外一根，如此反反覆覆，粉嫩的舌頭努力的伺候著兩根又熱又硬的傢伙，薄薄的臉皮被撐得鼓鼓的。

「喜歡嗎，哥？你覺得誰的比較好吃？」崔始源把手插進愛人的頭髮裡問道。

「嗯嗯...成年人是不做選擇的...」漂亮哥哥露出滿足的笑容，把兩隻肉棒分別蹭在臉頰的兩側，彷彿那是他最寶貝的玩具「我全都要。」

幹。

沈昌珉感覺到自己的傢伙又硬了一圈。

粉絲們常說紅藍一家親，但是由於東方神起總是在日本活動，因此兩團交流的時間其實很少，也並沒有如粉絲們所幻想的，兩團的每位成員都親近熟悉。金鐘雲便是其中一個沈昌珉渴望親近的SJ成員，而這個他每天在社群軟體上意淫幻想的哥哥，那張引人遐想、粉嫩櫻桃小嘴，此時此刻正虔誠的吸吮自己和好友的陰莖。

身旁的崔始源低吼一聲，射在了金鐘雲的臉上。

「你很遜欸，你竟然先射」漂亮哥哥調笑著自己的男友，小小的手指把臉上的精液全勾進了嘴裡「那這裡就先給昌珉囉」

他拍了拍自己白嫩的臀部，把身上的浴袍脫掉，然後牽起沈昌珉的手再把他推倒在床上。漂亮哥哥背對著他，先是緩緩的坐在他的胯部，接著自己用臀縫對著沈昌珉粗大的傢伙摩擦了一會，然後才撥開一張一闔的小穴，慢慢的把粗長的肉棒吞進去。

「嗯...哈啊～」結合的瞬間金鐘雲發出了滿意的呻吟，等到適應了肉棒的大小後便開始緩緩前後搖動。

沈昌珉從來沒有想過男人後穴也能這麼的舒服，金鐘雲的裡面濕潤緊緻又溫暖。從這個角度可以清楚看到小穴吞吐肉棒的樣子，粗長的莖身把小穴附近的皺摺撐平，每進出一次就帶出一點粉紅色的媚肉。繼續往上看，這個哥哥竟然有腰窩？他鬼使神差的摩挲著那兩個淺淺的凹陷處。腰窩之上是光滑好看的背脊以及後頸，上面還有幾個崔始源留下的紅印。沈昌珉突然想到某一集SUPER TV，金鐘雲和女嘉賓比賽仰臥起坐，崔始源在對面抱著他的腿，特哥調侃金鐘雲「從後面看好像女團成員啊」。才不是這樣呢特哥，從背後看裸體的鐘雲哥，可是比任何女團成員都要好看三千倍！

與此同時，崔始源帶這他不知道什麼時候又硬起來的性器，面對金鐘雲坐到了沈昌珉的膝蓋上（「始源哥你好重！」沈昌珉心想）他一手摟著愛人與他接吻，另外一手將倆人的性器貼在一起上下擼動。金鐘雲舒爽的不斷扭動身子，嘴裡發出甜膩的呻吟。崔始源見他舒服了，繼續往下吻他的頸窩、鎖骨、然後是胸前的乳頭。沈昌珉可以感覺到隨著崔始源的挑逗，蜜穴開始不規則的收縮，於是也一點一點的往上頂弄。最後在前面後面都受到刺激的雙重夾擊下，金鐘雲尖叫一聲，和崔始源一起攀向頂端。精液灑在倆人的腹部和恥毛，好不淫靡。而沈昌珉也在後穴高潮過後緊緻敏感下，釋放在金鐘雲體內。

激情過後仨人靠在一起喘氣。崔始源吻了一下愛人頭頂的髮旋變將他抱到浴室裡清洗。沈昌珉可以聽見在浴室裡傳來崔始源沒大沒小的粗話和金鐘雲的嬌喘，以及肉體拍打的聲音。

「哥，一次玩兩根爽嗎？」  
「嗯嗯啊、不...不可以」  
「什麼不可以？哥下面明明吸得那麼緊。」  
「始源...老公...慢、哼啊...慢一點...」

沈昌珉感覺到剛射過不久的傢伙又有了抬頭的趨勢，他嘆了一口氣。

好想

好想加入Super Junior啊！！！！！


End file.
